


Lazy

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mass Effect 3, No Shepard without Vakarian, Smut, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Prompted based off of a cuddling gif! Used as a warmup :)





	Lazy

It was finally morning. There wasn’t a noise about her far too large cabin. Slowly she slid her eyes across the room, scanning each surface carefully in search of nothing in particular. Okay, maybe she was looking for something. Someone. Letting out a soft sigh at the discovery of an empty cabin, she pulled her arms straight out in a long stretch. She couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed…

Last night was amazing. Beyond amazing… for her anyway. She had finally grown a quad big enough to tell Garrus how she had been feeling. How she had really been feeling. She remembered the shaking in her voice and the way her whole body felt like it was pulsing as she told him she wanted more. That she wanted something serious. Something real. Something with him. The feeling of unchecked nerves bubbling about like a cauldron in her lower stomach sent knots to her throat and made her lips grow dry. Shepard wasn’t sure what she expected to hear, but it wasn’t that. She didn’t think he’d actually be interested in her that way… Yes, they always flirted a little. Okay, a lot. And there were even a few moments where she thought maybe he was looking at her the way she looked at him… Never did she ever expect he’d have wanted it all too. That he wanted it with her. 

But he did. Somehow he did. Somehow amongst all the madness of prepping for their suicide mission they had found each other. Against all odds she had saved him back on Omega. Against all possibility he had found himself again, and she had forgiven herself for dying. 

With everything stacked against them, they had fallen for each other. And last night… Well, lets just say she did and felt thing she never deemed imaginable.

Only if the night had been so wonderful and magical… where the hell was Garrus? Why had she opened her eyes to view an empty room? Maybe he wasn’t as romantically interested in her as he was physically… Maybe he just wanted to see what it was like to be with a human. He did mention that fetish thing awhile back didn’t he? He probably just needed to blow off some steam before he threw himself into hell and well, died. Could she really blame him if that was the case? Part of her wondered if she was so attracted to him because of their impending doom. Because they’d be going through the Omega 4 Relay soon, and they’d all likely die. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew it wasn’t just that. That what she felt was strong. It was real, and it went far beyond anything physical.

With a heavy sigh she pulled the side of her lip between her teeth biting it lightly in thought. Slowly she slid from the covers and made her way towards the bathroom, straightening the back of her underwear with a delicate finger as she walk clumsily towards the shower, her free hand deep in her hair giving her scalp a satisfying scratch. Feeling the warm water from the shower trickling across her fingertips as she stood in silence replaying their moments from the night before. Allowing herself to feel his phantom touch once more as the hot steam slowly surrounded her. 

The mechanical buzzing of her door opening and closing pulled her abruptly from her thoughts, cautiously she pulled a towel loosely around her chest as she slowly stepped out of the bathroom. Billows of steam fanned upwards toward the ceiling of her cabin, as she gaze back at the turian before her. He stood holding two full cups of steaming coffee, and in his palm he held a small muffin. Blueberry of course- her favorite. With a smile she leaned on the edge of the doorway as she crossed her arms at her bust eyeing Garrus’ hands affectionately. 

“I know how you get before you have your coffee, Shepard….” His light raspy subvocal’s grew an octave louder as he stepped closer handing her the warm mug. 

Taking a small sip of the beige colored drink in her glass she smiled with eyes closed. It was perfect. “Damn. That’s good. Since when did you get so good at making my coffee, Vakarian? And here I was thinking you’d changed your mind about…” She stopped herself from speaking, as she trailed off and took another small sip from her Cerberus issued mug.

“There are a lot of things I’m not sure about in this messed up galaxy. But you, Jane… you’re not one of them.” He purred stepping closer as he placed the remaining mug and muffin on her desk. Extending a three fingered hand towards her cheek, he traced the light scars that decorated her ivory skin with a thumb. Sliding his hand to hers, he began leading her toward the bed. “Now. I remember something in the vids about breakfast in bed? Humans like that kind of thing right? Would explain all the food I always find in your hair…” 

“Hey… I’m busy. And…. Okay… I’m just lazy.” She allowed herself to be pulled lightly onto the bed as she laughed, placing herself perfectly in his arms resting softly on his chest. After a moment she nuzzled her face closely to his cowl and breathed him in deeply, feeling those long taloned fingers running atop her head in small circles she smiled to herself.

_I could really get used to this._


End file.
